


In That Moment

by Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11



Category: OC - Fandom, OC story - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Sweet - Fandom, TV - Fandom, TV Girl, Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11, anime - Fandom, cute - Fandom, girl - Fandom, kawaii - Fandom, romance anime
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Kawaii, Sweet, tv girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11/pseuds/Uke_Seme_All_Day_Long11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss. One Moment. A change of a life time.  One day you're  watching an anime  and you find a character you love. You decide you're by yourself, no one is looking a little smooch on the tv would do any hurt. You lean in towards the character and the next thing you know you're getting sucked into the anime kissing the girl of your dreams.  Sounds like a fantasy, but for one boy it was his reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story i'm writing with my OC's and im super pumped i havent been on lately due to writer's block but i'm back now and i hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter One

 

Takashi Sumina, has always been a normal teenager, he goes to school like everyone, he likes to read and write. But, one thing. He’s a total Otaku. And not just any otaku, he’s a romantic loving otaku. Which isn’t a problem, it’s just that he tends to go over the top with his… Obsession. Takashi has been obsessed with the anime “ The Only Crush” which revolves around this girl named Nanami Togaha and how she is trying to find the boy she once saw in her dreams that stole her heart. Takashi isn’t just obsessed with the anime due to it’s incredible graphics but that Namani is everything Takashi looks for in the perfect girl. Every night at exactly 7:57pm he turns on the tv to watch “ The Only Crush”. One day while Takashi’s mother and father were away at work and his siblings were at his older sister’s house. He was alone while watching the anime, His eyes filled with such joy when he was watching Nanami, the way her long blue hair flowed in the wind as she ran, her cyan colored eyes sparkling like the sea on a sunny day, her porcelain skin so white and smooth. The perfect girl he thought, for her lips to touch his would be the day he could die happily. He couldn’t help himself, he looked around and remembered no one was home. He scooted up close to the TV and stared into her eyes, as his lips pressed against the warm glass screen he closed his eyes imagining kissing his beloved Nanami, his lips felt so warm and it felt so surreal. This feeling was incredible, he was lost in the kiss when he felt arms wrap around his head pulling his into the tv, as he struggled he opened his eyes and saw the smooth porcelain skin and cyan colored eyes he knew.


End file.
